Slow Burn
by wheretobe
Summary: Written for the fire prompt at LiveJournals : Dresdenflashfic. Sequel to Asphyxia.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Slow Burn  
**Characters:** Harry Dresden, Lt. Murphy

**Verse:** Mixed verse  
**Rating: **R to NC-17  
**Prompt:** Fire  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Word count:** 1866  
**Summary: **Sequel to Asphyxia.  
**Author's notes:** I don't own the characters or series or books (which is a shame), Jim Butcher does tho (lucky guy). I make no money with this. I thought I should use this prompt as a sequel to asphyxia so I can get some Fluff down.

* * *

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Murphy didn't remember much from the drive home, besides that she was freezing. Really freezing, not the kind of chills you get when moving from a warm room into a slightly warmer one, or when going outside into cold weather. It was the core kind of chilling that went deep into your bones and left you with clattering teeth, blue lips and the wish to just curl up and maybe fall into a deep slumber. The Duster Harry had given her helped little since it was soaked from his jump in the pool.

Once they had arrived at his place he had almost ripped her door off and dragged her out hurriedly while telling her to not think about sleep. She must've yawned quiet often then, the evening and fight with the Demon, as well as the involuntary bath in the pool having drained her power.

Murphy was so tired and cold that she didn't even notice him lighting all the candles and the fireplace with a few muttered words and a little more strain than usual. She simply let herself be deposited on the couch.

'Ok...ok...we're here. That's good at least. It'll be warm soon. I...damn Murph you need to get out of those clothes.'

She wanted so much to throw back a remark but simply didn't find the strength and glared.

Harry was bustling around a bit helpless before he wrapped the drenched Lt. in a thick blanket and threw more wood into the fire.

'Ok, look I'm going up and change and bring you something dry down. I'll hurry, just stay before the fire. And please don't fall asleep.'

Before he went up he positioned Bob's skull, on one of his shelves, to face her whispering to the ghost.

'Keep an eye on her for me, alert me if she falls asleep.'

As soon as she was alone, Murphy got out of her shoes, socks, pants and shirt, throwing them on the ground watching as puddles formed. The shivers subsided slightly but not completely and with as much grace as she could muster with her stiff limbs, she sat on a pillow on the ground before the fireplace. Closing her eyes Murphy let the warmth of the embers wash over her warmly, her cheeks heating as blood shot back into them, her lips growing more full from all the blood being able to rush through her body again.

The rest of her was a mess. Hair hanging down heavy with water and mind jumbled. With a shaking hand she plucked some wet tresses of hair behind her ear, laying her forehead on her knee's. Minutes later Dresden came back down, the steps pounding, shaking the almost ancient wooden floor beneath her.

'Murph?'

'Mhhh?'

'Just checking. Alright...I brought you clothes, some slacks and a shirt and a pullover, they'll be a bid big.'

She didn't care much. Murphy just wanted to be getting warmer, feeling it envelope her again, driving the chill out of her bones. Without much words she took the offered items and changed, not really caring where Dresden was but knowing he had probably turned around. Once she was finished a sigh escaped her and she sunk back on the ground, trying to pull the heavy comforter back over her body. After some fruitless shuffling of her own she felt Harry lifting it off of her completely and then felt him sit behind her, his warmth registering to her immediately.

_Why was the guy like a damn furnace?_

Harry readjusted the blanket around them and then pulled her in, praying to the powers that be that she wouldn't slap him silly for it. She hated when he went all gentleman on her and hoped Murph would see the necessity in what he was doing.

'C'mon Murphy lean back, I'm warm enough. You need to stop freezing.'

It was whispered to her, softly and stifling another yawn she complied and he felt her defenses loosen.

Any other day he'd chuckle at the situation. Here she was, tough as nails cop Lt. Murphy, brown locks plastered to her head, all droopy and allowing him to take care of her. Closing his arms around her tiny frame he made sure no gaps where left open, so only the warmth of them would stay inside, then pulled her closer still, telling himself it was to get her warm.

_Get a grip Harry. So not the right situation to let your mind wander. _

She'd gladly have his head on a platter if she knew. Still he'd almost gotten Murph killed tonight, he was allowed some emotion.

'Getting better Murph?'

He twisted his head to look at her, her eyes drifting shut again as she nodded slowly.

'Hey don't fall asleep just yet. Ok?'

She mumbled something before her eyes drifted closed again. He shook her and then grunted as her weight settled against him heavily.

'Now c'mon Murphy.'

'Just resting some Dresden. I'm just a bit drained.'

'You can rest when you're warm enough and I don't have to worry about you not waking up from slumber. One time almost getting you killed a night is fairly enough.'

It jolted her, the way he said that. Guilt laced in the timbre of his voice. Twisting her head towards him she saw the fire flickering in his eyes, a sad lopsided smirk on his face.

'Don't go all sentimental on me Dresden.'

He shrugged like a little boy and looked somewhere else than her eyes.

'You're such a sissy sometimes. I get almost killed so often Dresden that I've stopped counting. I'm a cop for gods sakes.'

'Well I don't have to add to that.'

'It's what we do Harry. We find the bad guys and get them. And sometimes they struggle.'

In a moment of weakness, she told herself later, Murphy reached out and touched his cheek softly, her hand stroking over the stubble, a soft scratching sound coming from the motion. For a split second Dresden closed his eyes before looking at her again, his head bend into the soft touch. Murphy chastised herself for the intimate contact but couldn't break it.

So often almost killed. So often alone at night. No one to share with. No one to lean on when the world around them just got to be too much. No one to fight with you, bear your crosses. Unless you started counting him. One of the only freaking guys in Chicago holding a door open for you, no matter how annoyed you got by it or the threats of smothering him with one of his smart ass comments.

The whisper of his beard tickled her palm and she shuddered, both startled by the sudden intimacy. Dresden's eyes boring into hers, something simmering in them hotly. Murphy started feeling lost in their depths, unable to shake out of it and telling herself it was probably just the previous lack of oxygen that made her feel all different.

_You could've drowned._

Seize the moment, take the opportunities thrown to you. That's what Ebenezer had often told him.

_Take it before she goes like the others. _

Harry hadn't even registered himself leaning in to her, claiming her soft lips in a feathery kiss, until her hand tangled in his hair keeping him close.

Everything was the mess he thought for a brief moment as he broke the kiss and looked down at Murphy puzzled. One more time he'd almost gotten her killed, one more thing to blame himself with and he was more sure than ever that he didn't want her too deep in his world. At least not in

the fucked up part of it where goblins attacked you and faeries stole babies.

'Murphy...'

The question Harry couldn't voice hung in his eyes. She shrugged in response, her shoulders dropping as she kept stroking his cheek. She wanted so desperately to feel alive, feel warmth and live flooding her. Murphy knew the longing was still between them ever since the kiss and she told him she would slap him again. It would be so easy to lose herself in his arms. She knew it. He was good looking, she never denied that.

Shaking her head she closed her eyes, her fingertips over his full, always looking puckered, lips. She wanted silence.

'Don't.'

And before Dresden realized what was going on with her, Murph had twisted in his embrace and straddled him, kissing him for earnest, unlike the chaste kiss he placed on her lips. For a nano second Harry thought about the possible consequences before her wandering hands stilled his mind and made it fog over as he lost himself in feeling her coming alive on him.

It was all too much and too fast and all too overwhelming but it made things in her spark, like a flower coming to live in a dessert after rain. He was warm and oh so alive under her hands, his skin flushed, chest heaving as they tumbled to the floor in a mess of limbs, pillows and blankets. It wasn't enough, the kissing and touching. Murphy needed more and with a grunt of frustration she wrenched the gray shirt over his head, their muscles protesting.

The feral glint in her eyes spurred him on, rolling them so he was on top, his hips clasped between her thighs and knee's as they kissed, moaned and got rid of clothing. The coldness was gone, left behind was the warm glow of the fire behind them, illuminating her and all her edges, corners and soft curves. The more they revealed the deeper did the fire seem to burn in them. Slowly simmering them into an all encompassing fire from within.

Her small hands stroked over his chest, drew moans from him, sounds he didn't know he could form, her nails scoring his flesh, making goosebumps rise and Harry forgot where he was and what was happening. All that mattered was staying where he was until he couldn't hold himself up over her anymore, until they were panting masses on his living room floor, sweaty and hot.

The moment Murphy felt him thrust into her was sweet bliss. She felt like combusting from the heat they created, wanted to scream and writhe under him, scratch her nails down his muscled back and make him thrust harder. Sweet oblivion settled over them as their bodies danced together before the fireplace until they stifled their screams with kisses and bites, until their breathing started to even out again and Murphy felt him shift and pull out, grabbing more blankets and pillows and bedding her softly.

No words were spoken between them, mutual consent. For a second coldness was back, the sweat drying on her skin. She shuddered and then sighed as she was pulled back against his body, blankets wrapping around them, locking them together for the night, their limbs tangling in a sensual embrace she had missed so long when going alone to bed each night.

Right then the outside didn't matter, nor that this would lead them to more trouble probably. In the end they'd always turn to each other and who else would really understand?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

This was written for the water challenge bvut I missed it so here now as a continuation of Slow burn. I hope you Enjoy

Title: Cleansing Rain

* * *

As I wake everything is a blur. My eyes need time to adjust to the semi darkness in my living room. Only a faint red glow came from the hearth, warming my bare feet and the sun was slowly dawning outside. As my senses start coming alive from their slumber I recognize the sound of rain pelting against my windows.

Cleansing rain, that's what Ebenezer would call it. If the rain was strong enough, forming puddles, little lakes of water, magical energy would be washed away, the land being cleaned of it.

My thoughts stray from this as I feel a warm body pressed against mine. The steady and deep rise of a chest against mine and breath tickling my skin. Soft hair is laid on my shoulder and chest and for a moment I close my eyes again and just relish the feelings, in and on me, while listening to the _pitter_ _patter_ of rain. But as water washes away magic, the sound of the rain penetrates too deep and wakes me fully, a sigh rising in my throat as I realize that dealing with what happened would probably make things a mess.

Nothing is ever easy in my life.

I move to untangle myself from Murphy, open the embrace slightly, trying to slip out of it. For a second she presses forward and more against me. As she stiffens I know she's awake. Her shoulders square, her spine gets rigid and her hands grab the sheet and press it closer to her chest, to shield herself from my eyes.

Realizing it's time to move I roll over and grab my boxershorts and pull them on. I cough to alert her before turning my head sideways, not daring to look at her.

'Do you...are you hungry? I'll prepare something. You...can use the bathroom.'

I felt thoroughly lost. What to say to someone you spend the night with knowing you shouldn't have done it? I was never in that situation before. I had my share of one night stands, which doesn't mean that's what I am out for. But then they were all consenting. Not that either of us hadn't been last night, it's just different in the morning.

As Karrin doesn't answer I turn to her. She's sitting now, turned away from me and I swallow hard because she's simply beautiful. The blanket gapes over her behind, letting me see her smooth back, the knobs of her slightly bent forward spine clearly visible. Her shoulders are hunched forward and her rich brown curls splay over her neck and shoulders. Murphy is rubbing her forehead and I wish to see her face because I bet she's biting her lower lip furiously.

It pains me to see her like this. Kicking herself for what happened between us. Not because I feel the same. I don't. It's because I feel completely different and there is still an ounce of that happy, jittery feeling in my chest. Yes, I am deliriously happy because we've slept with each other. It's stupid and uncalled for but it's there, together with a bit of sadness at her reaction.

I never understood why someone like Murph didn't have a boyfriend. She's stunning, simply breathtaking. When I first met her I grinned like a loon, then got my ass kicked and dragged to interrogation by the Lt. .

I want to reach out, touch her shoulder and reassure her that everything will be the same. I'll take whatever emotional backlash, if I can just make this right for her somehow and I hate feeling like this. This shouldn't be something we have to be ashamed about. I never imagined it to be like this.

Yes, you hear right, I have imagined being with Murphy intimately. I'm a guy with a healthy mind and body, she's one sexy woman. Of course I thought about her.

'Damnit!'

It was silent but forceful and it made me wince. Yeap, there it goes, your average morning after guilt. I look to the ground, unsure of what to say, until a move from her makes me look up. I know I must look pathetic. Sitting half naked on the ground waiting for her to kick my sorry ass to the Neverever and back.

'Look Murph...we can... .'

I just didn't want to say it. I don't want to forget, I do care!

'Just...shut up for a minute!'

I nodded and then stood, gathering her things and putting them down next to her. For a second my eyes strayed over her face and I saw the deep etched worry before her eyes met mine and she turned her head away.

Without another word I went to my bedroom, changing into new boxers, sweats and a shirt. I scratched my hands through my hair and groaned. This couldn't really get worse. Or well it could, if Murphy decided to kick my ass.

Before I went back out I peered through the small gap between door and wall and saw that Murphy had redressed. Safe to go out.

Stepping back into the living room I found her standing at the fireplace looking down into the ashes as if searching something.

'Should we talk about this?'

It left my mouth before I could gather my wits. I wasn't even sure she wanted to ever think about it again.

Murphy shrugged, still refusing to look at me.

'It won't change what happened.'

Her voice was soft, forlorn.

'I know that.'

Bright speaker, that's me. All rhetorical genius. I would've made Aristotle blush.

I slumped down on the couch and rubbed my head, again. I'll go bald if I keep doing this. My eyes shifted to the windows, water running down the glass in rivulets. A drop forming, more drops gathering around it, until they melt together and roll down in a little translucent torrent, with it went my believe in last night having been a good night.

'I'm sorry.'

My voice is thicker, filled with remorse.

'Are you Dresden? Or are you saying this because you believe it is what I need to hear?'

I stammered and looked at her sharply, anger suddenly filling my head bright red.

'What am I supposed to do Murph? You're the one beating yourself up over it. You're the one who will come up with a thousand different apologies as to why this happened and never should have.'

'And you won't?'

She turns to me now, I had stood up as my anger flared, ready to take the fight. Now, as I see her eyes, I want to slouch down again. They're fiery. Angry with herself and us. Maybe a hint of disappointment for our lack of control. And confused because of my outburst.

'You want to tell me that this is what you wanted Dresden?'

'Wait, wait! Let me clear this up a little. What the heck is going on? Look I know it should probably haven't happened. Maybe I should've had more control. If you feel I took advantage of you then I am sorry. But I will not regret that night. We can be angry all we want that we slipped. But please just don't look back at this and regret it.'

Cause that would seriously beat up my Ego. I couldn't tell her that though. Still she could make any man's ego vanish in a second. She's beaten and arrested me several times before we really became friends.

'You believe this will not change things? Are you seriously telling me we'll just go back to where we were and you'll pretend it's nothing?'

Ouch, That must've hurt her, at least by the look she was giving me. I realize that this woman before me is not the tough as nails Chicago cop anymore. Right now she's a woman, a hurt woman, because she slept with a friend and he just said it was nothing.

Let me clear one thing up. Being a man is not as easy as you women always tell us. It is a nut job. Every time a woman tells us it's nothing we get scared shitless because we suspect it is something and we're about to get chewed out. Now I am just a man, being a wizard gives me insight on many things such as how nature works, what bonds are holding earth together. But I cannot, for the life of it, figure out women.

So here I am standing before who is probably my only real friend, blubbering like a fool because I can not understand what she wants right now. Should I overpower her and kiss her senseless, reassuring that I do care about it? Should I run for cover and wait for her to leave?

'What is it that you want?'

Asking won out in my head. First ask, then decide where to pounce. She shrugs a little helpless.

'I'm not really sure anymore. Last night... it was what I wanted. This morning, I'm not sure anymore because let's face it you're something else. You do scary stuff and I am not sure I want to delve deeper into that world and end like...'

She stops here and I feel a twinge. A deep painful one. _End like you're previous girl_, that's what she meant to say. She stopped though and clamps her hand over her mouth.

'I...that's not what I meant Harry. But...I'm a cop, you're five steps away from doing illegal stuff half the time. Actually you more than once strayed over that line and made me fall too. You made me see things, made me doubt what I believed in for so long. You made me doubt myself and my abilities. You're a friend nonetheless and I am not sure we should cross that line.'

Did that mean she is in a fifty-fifty situation? Because that would mean she did feel something.

'You think I'm dangerous.'

She nods and bites her lower lip.

How did this argument start again? I try to think back and I am unsure. I'm not even sure what she wants to say or what I want anymore. I am really confused right now and so I sit again, sinking deeply into the cushions of my couch. Sighing I rub my hand over my tired eyes. I stare outside again. The downpour has loosened a bit, less rivers flowing down my windows. It feels like my strength was washed away with the rain. So I shrug.

'I can't, nor want to change what happened Karrin. You are one hell of a woman and I'd be a liar if I denied that I haven't thought about you, us. But ultimately it's up to you.'

'I don't want to make this decision alone!'

She walks over to me looking down at me angry and petulant.

'You want me to make it then?'

Murphy snorts and shakes her head.

'Your choices tend to make us end up in bad situations.'

I shrug again and peel the edge of a pillow.

'You'd seriously give this a go Dresden? Are you nuts? We'd kill each other after a day!'

I actually break out into a big grin as she says this, imagining her wrestling me down angrily while in the background of my head _One week_ by the _Barenaked Ladies_ underlines the scene with music.

'See! You are nuts!'

Laughing now I grab her wrist and pull her down on my lap. At first she struggles then she let's go and sits down, letting me hug her while I laugh stupidly.

After a while I quiet down and look at her, stroking back hair from her face and pinning it behind her ear. I sober a bit. She's still unsure.

'Let's not try hard. Let's just see what happens.'

'Just like this? What if it goes wrong?'

'Then you can kick my ass.'

'The usual then.'

At this we grin both and I feel myself relaxing gradually. I smile warmly up at Karrin and tuck more of her wild locks behind her ears before leaning my forehead against hers.

Outside the rain has stopped, only puddles of water left behind to remind that it had stormed. Inside another storm has ended for now. And both worlds have come into a cleansing rain it seems.

Cleansing rain, that's what Ebenezer would call it.


End file.
